


Skin To Skin

by Ciyesci



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: (the dirtiest sin of all), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair-pulling, I meant to have this ready for trans day of visibility, M/M, Oral Sex, Photography, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, post-op sex, trans Awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Awsten and Jawn celebrate a milestone in Awsten’s life.





	Skin To Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underscoregeoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoregeoff/gifts).



> I’ll be honest, this kinda ended up being more heartwarming than I expected. Happy Trans Day Of Visibility, homies.

”Bandages are off and tits are OUT!” Awsten pulled his shirt off and threw it against a wall, then hurried to pose on the kitchen’s island bench, puffing out his bare chest for Jawn to see as he followed him in. “Photograph me like one of your Texan boys.”

Jawn smiled as he closed the door behind them, returning Awsten’s sultry gaze as he leaned over his body to kiss him. “ _You_ are my Texan boy.” 

Awsten smiled gleefully. “Really though, we should take a million photos. Where’s the best lighting and shit? Fuck it, let’s do some all over the house.” 

”Just let me get my camera.” 

As Jawn left, Awsten hopped onto the island bench and rolled onto his side to search a drawer. He found a butter knife and put it between his teeth, rolling back over to face Jawn as he returned, screwing a lens onto his camera. 

Awsten took out the knife. “Is it bright enough in here?” 

Jawn didn’t look up from fiddling with the camera. “It’s always bright enough with you in the room.”

”Nice.” 

He put the knife back in his mouth as Jawn brought the camera to his face. Awsten closed his eyes and leaned back on one elbow, his other hand in his hair, showing off the scars around his nipples. He heard Jawn take a few shots. 

Awsten opened his eyes and put the knife on the counter before hopping off and looking from the kitchen to the living room. 

”Umm, this wall!” He slipped over to a bare wall and pushed his butt against it, raising his arms over his head and back against the wall. 

”Sexy,” Jawn commented, adjusting the lens. He took a few photos, then Awsten tried flexing.

”I’m gonna send these to everyone.” He flexed one arm, then the other, then both, the camera shutter a constant soundtrack. “Geoff, Travis, Zakk. I’ll even get a pigeon to take one to Otto’s farm.”

Jawn looked down at the camera. “I’m sure he’d like that. Where next?” 

Awsten went to the couch. As Jawn followed him, he draped himself over it in a pose he thought was similar to the naked woman with the necklace in Titanic. He tried to arrange his own necklace to be similar, gave up when it didn’t behave, then looked to Jawn. 

The camera beeped, snapping photos as Jawn moved around, searching for the perfect angles. Awsten shifted on the couch, showing off his chest in as many ways as he could think of. 

When he felt he’d exhausted that piece of furniture, they went to the bathroom for some shots, then the bedroom, Jawn occasionally running to his camera gear to change the lenses. Awsten took his shoes off, thinking more of a toes out look would work best. Maybe one of his friends had a foot fetish. He bet it was Geoff.

After several positions, Jawn paused the shoot to take off his own shoes, then climbed onto the bed after Awsten, straddling him for a few shots. 

”Ooh, Jawn, I don’t think these are entirely safe for work.” 

”These ones are for me,” Jawn replied, touching Awsten’s chest with his fingertips as he took another photo, “I’m not sharing them with the class.”

”Hot. Maybe just a little possessive and serial killer-y, but hot cuz I’m a freak like that.” 

The camera shuttered a final time, then Jawn started looking through what he’d taken. “Maybe,” he agreed, “But this is a huge milestone in your life. I wanna remember it in my own personal way.”

Satisfied with the pictures, Jawn turned off the camera and laid it on the nightstand, bending down softly kiss Awsten.

Awsten held his waist as they kissed, lightly caressing him. His hand slid down Jawn’s hip, reaching around to squeeze his ass. “We should have celebratory sex,” he murmured.

Jawn pulled away a little. “Mm, I don’t know. Doctor said not to physically expert yourself while you heal.” His tone and expression as he looked into Awsten’s eyes were teasing. “Light exercise only, no heavy lifting, no-“ 

Awsten held Jawn’s shoulders and turned them both over so he was on top, a leg pressed against his crotch as he gripped his fiery hair. He pulled his head back against the sheets and exposed his neck. Jawn moaned and submitted as Awsten kissed his throat and jaw, then moved on to biting and pulling lightly at his bottom lip. 

”Take off my necklace for me?” 

”Aws- _fuck_ -Awsten, you’re supposed to be resting,” he objected through the rough kisses, although he obeyed, “You’re still healing.” 

Awsten rolled onto his back, pulling Jawn with him so he was straddling him again. “Is this good?” 

”Yeah, my conscience likes this. Just tell me if your chest starts hurting.” Jawn put the necklace on the nightstand and resumed kissing Awsten. 

Awsten held him tight as they kissed, biting his lip again when he felt Jawn grinding against his packer. 

Jawn kissed a trail along his jawline that reached his earlobe. “Can I eat you out?”

”Yeah.” Awsten loosened his arms and let Jawn kiss his way down his body, hands fumbling with his belt. He lift his hips so Jawn could slide his jeans and briefs down, taking out Awsten’s packer as he did so and passing it to him to put on the nightstand. He pulled off his shirt as Awsten kicked his jeans the rest of the way off and readied himself. He ran a hand over his leg, kissing his inner thigh and watching his face. 

Tonguing Awsten’s folds, Jawn pushed two fingers into him and smiled at how wet he already was. He pushed his fingers in and out, curling them to find and massage Awsten’s g-spot as he lightly sucked his clit. He felt hands run through his hair and picked up the pace, pumping his fingers in and out. He listened to Awsten’s breathing grow heavier as he serviced him, light gasps becoming more frequent.

Pulling his fingers out to make room for his tongue, Jawn grasped Awsten’s hips hard, fingers digging into skin. Saliva mixed with salty fluids and he relished the taste, intoxicated by it. Awsten moaned louder, tightening his grip on his hair, and Jawn flicked his tongue over his clit, spurred on by the electrifying sting. 

Breathing hard, Awsten tugged him off and sat forward, regarding his wet, flushed lips for a moment before pulling him into a rough kiss as Jawn crawled forward and pushed him back against the sheets, the denim of his jeans rough between his legs. 

Awsten let go of Jawn’s hair and ran his hands down his body, stopping at the waistline of his jeans. They separated. 

”Why the fuck are you still wearing pants?” He sounded breathless. 

Jawn sat up to undo his belt, Awsten’s fingertips running over his stomach, then moving down to trace his defined bulge. The moment his erection was free, Awsten wrapped a hand around it and started jerking it, drawing a sigh from Jawn. 

”Fuck me,” he commanded. 

”Can I get my pants off first?” 

Awsten made an annoyed sound, releasing him with a pout. Jawn moved off the bed to slide his jeans off, then searched the nightstand drawer for a condom. The moment he took one out, Awsten swiped it out of his hand and held it away from him. 

”I wanna do it.” 

Jawn climbed back onto him, kissing his neck tenderly, then sat up. 

Awsten opened the condom, handing Jawn the wrapper to drop on the nightstand. Looking into Jawn’s eyes, he rolled the condom onto his length, then stroked it a few times. He propped himself up on an elbow and gently pulled Jawn down by the back of his neck to kiss him. 

Repositioning himself so he was between Awsten’s legs, Jawn softly kissed him back. “You ready?” 

”Yeah.” 

Jawn guided himself to Awsten’s entrance with a hand. He pushed in slowly, giving Awsten time to adjust, and thrust lightly, barely dipping the tip all the way in. 

”The fuck am I, a virgin?” 

Jawn rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I’m going slow cuz it’s been a while.” He pushed in a little further. “Don’t wanna stress your body out.” 

Awsten reached down to grab Jawn’s ass and pull him deeper. “‘Kay, but I’m like ninety percent sure that sex is supposed to be good for healing, so fuck me so we can have more later.” 

All at once, Jawn pushed his full length into him, making Awsten groan. “Kinda like that?” 

“Fuck, _exactly_ like that.” 

Jawn kissed Awsten’s collarbone as he slammed into him again and again, hands running over his body until they reached his chest. He slowed his movements.

”Is this okay?” He was so used to avoiding Awsten’s chest. 

”Yeah, fuck yeah, keep doing that. Keep touching me.” 

With more confidence, Jawn’s fingers explored the new territory of Awsten’s chest and ribs in wonder, still careful to not disturb the scars around his nipples. Their time for his attention would come another day. He found a hard, fast and steady rhythm, taking cues from the way Awsten grabbed at his back and the sounds he made. 

Awsten hadn’t seemed self-conscious or shy about sex since the first few months of their physical relationship, but Jawn could sense that only now was he completely letting go. It made his chest ache to think that Awsten had been so uncomfortable in his own skin. He felt he should send Awsten’s surgeon a gift basket or something. It was the least he could do to express his gratitude. 

”Fuck, I’m already close,” Awsten gasped. 

Jawn kissed his neck, reaching down to finger him. “It’s alright. Come for me.”

Awsten wanted to reply with a snarky “Don’t tell me what to do,” but the blood rushing through his ears made it hard to get the words from his brain to his mouth. He moaned instead, letting himself feel his climax approach. 

The buildup felt like a lighter being lit with fumbling hands. A few clicks had sparks popping forth, then more desperate attempts evoked tiny bursts of fire, then a real flame erupted. Awsten gasped as it ignited a gasoline-soaked bonfire inside him, his whole body lighting up. Icy fire swept over his skin, which burned and shrunk back from it, leaving charred goosebumps that quickly froze over. He held Jawn close as his body fell into a million piece and reassembled itself, hearing his lover exclaim as he came too. 

Jawn gave a few final, deep thrusts before giving into the overwhelming sensitivity. He pressed his forehead to Awsten’s shoulder, slowing his movements to a halt and breathing hard. 

Loosening his hold enough to rub Jawn’s back, Awsten turned to kiss the side of his head. He could feel his tanned, muscled arms quake with the effort to keep himself from collapsing. 

Jawn kissed a spot below Awsten’s ear and pulled out, wincing. He rolled onto his back and took off his condom, tying it off and tossing it to the wastebasket in the corner of the room. It missed and he rolled his eyes, turning onto his side to cuddle Awsten, who put an arm around him, holding his head. Instead of shying away from it, Jawn rest his arm on Awsten’s chest, tracing abstract patterns with his fingertips. 

”I can feel you.” 

Jawn looked up at Awsten. His eyes were closed and he was smiling softly. 

”On my chest. I can feel our skin together. It’s kinda awesome.” 

Jawn kissed his collarbone, his lips soaking in the softness of his skin. There was no binder, no crop top, no sports bra, nothing between them. Just skin on skin. “It _is_ kinda awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I’m writing I think “Man, I can tell I listen to a lot of Pierce The Veil,” like where do some of these metaphors even come from? I kinda like it that way, Vic uses some beautiful imagery.
> 
> (5/4/18 edit: I finally reread this with ~fresh eyes~ to look for spelling errors (thanks, Apple autocorrect, I knew I could trust you to replace past tense suffixes with present tense ones on random words all over the joint) and I found m a n y. Glad I finally picked them out.)


End file.
